


your lovely orbiting (a world away)

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Emily leaves for the first time, Azari dreams of her.





	your lovely orbiting (a world away)

**Author's Note:**

> im currently on ep3 of lego elves and i already love emzari/azemily with all my heart. i'm not entirely sure what happened with this but here we are!
> 
> sorry for any typos.
> 
> title from [begin again by purity ring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftkJNilA4Ao).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Emily leaves for the first time, Azari dreams of her.

Elves can be known for their dreams—occasionally prophetic; frequently elaborate; and _always_ reflective when it comes to matters of the heart. At least, that’s what Aira says; Naida agrees; Farran advises that she should record every detail she can recall as soon as she wakes up so she can’t forget it. But Azari has never forgotten a dream before, and hopes that won’t start now.

Azari’s had all sorts of dreams before; it’s nothing new. But that night—

It’s hard to fall asleep at first. She can’t get comfortable for a time; Naida asks her if she’s alright, and Azari says, “definitely,” but can’t decide if she wants to sleep on her back, side, or stomach. Finally, Aira asks, “what are you thinking about?”

Huffing out a sigh in defeat, Azari sits up in bed. “Emily.”

_Emily_. It’s strange to miss her so soon. Then again, she and her friends have been known to make friends fast and well—Tidus could certainly attest to that since it seemed that he and Farran become close in mere seconds after meeting. Tidus once mentioned that they’re elves with curiously big hearts—but Aira lightly said, “it takes one to know one!”—and they laughed about it while their dragons looked on.

Naida and Aira immediately brighten. “She said she’d be back tomorrow,” they chorused.

“I know, but—” Azari runs a hand through her hair. “I…think I miss her already.”

“I do, too!” Farran says, sticking his head into their room. Seeing the look on Azari’s face, he steps in. “What’s the matter?”

“I just can’t wait to talk to her,” Azari says, feeling her spirits pick up. “I just—” She pauses and thinks of the words she could say, but nothing, she decides, can really vocalize the curious little beat inside her already-beating heart. Perhaps it’s a thump—she’s not entirely sure. Maybe Emily knows what this peculiar feeling is about.

“She probably misses you, too,” Naida says.

“Definitely!” Farran nods enthusiastically. “She said herself she wished she could stay longer.”

They stay up a while longer and talk, mostly about Emily; they discuss what they want to show her tomorrow and where they want to go. Eventually, the conversation tires them out and has them yawning back into their beds; when Azari’s head hits the pillow, she falls asleep within minutes of closing her eyes.

In the dream, she’s holding hands with Emily, pulling her through the treehouse towards the steps leading down to the ground. The sun is low and the stars are already out, sparkling high above them. When Azari wakes, she finds that her hand feels curiously empty. A curious murmur in her heart begins; it persists through the early morning as Azari, Naida, Aira, and Farran get ready for Emily’s arrival. It only subsides when Emily appears in the clearing, eyes shining bright like the clearest morning, and the smile on Azari’s face is so wide that her cheeks ache.

“Emily!” she exclaims, hurrying the rest of the way towards her, and her heart skips a little when Emily’s subdued, content expression breaks in half and is replaced by the warmest light Azari has ever seen.

Azari is the first one to reach her; both girls pull each other close for a quick embrace.

Strangely enough, hugging Emily reminds her of what it feels like to come home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
